eridanXfeferi
by yugataKitsune
Summary: Eridan X Feferi: Romance between Eridan and Feferi, mature content displayed. Feferi returns home from an important trip back home and continues her relationship with Eridan. This couple is on a sort of rocky path, can they get through it all? ((I really suck at summaries and I promise the story is better))
1. Chapter 1

** Hi, I would like to say thanks for clicking on my story and say that this is my first fanfic so I might need to work on some things '^^. But anyways, if I seem to get out of character I'm sorry. I'm also not very familiar with Feferi's quirk so...I'll stop blabbering now. Here's the story! =^w^=**

I had just gotten home from my two sweep long trip back home to take care of some business when my cell phone began to ring. I checked the number, and to my surprise it was Eridan Ampora. My matesprit. The last time we talked was before I left and well… It didn't go over well. After that quick recollection I answered his call.

"Hey Eridan-"

"Fef! You finally answered!"

"…It's the first time you've called my cell in a while."

"I know…I-I wwas just giving you a break."

I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Eridan I-"

"Fef, could you come over please?"

" …Why do you want me to come over?"

"Feferi Peixes, please just come over."

_'He used my full name…I guess he really wants me over there.'_

"Hope you're over soon!"

"Eridan wait!"

He hung up before I could even say that. After a deep sigh I set my phone down onto the counter and headed over to my room. I dressed in my best outfit then grabbing my purse and cell I headed over to Eridan's.

I had only almost knocked on his front door before I was suddenly pulled inside.

"Eridan?! Mpf!"

I was pulled into a tight embrace where every inch of our bodies were touching. There wasn't an inch of space between us. Never before had I ever been kissed by anyone so passionately. Just as I was about to return the kiss I remembered our fight. Pulling away from the kiss he simply talked like nothing had happened.

"Fef, I missed you so fuckin' much."

"…Eridan…"

"I'm still kinda mad…"

He pulled away from me but kept my hands in his.

"Listen, I'm reely sorry for how insensitive I wwas. I know it wwas important that you wwent."

"….Eridan. I forgive you. Just-"

He had interrupted me again, but with another kiss this time. I returned his kiss if not as passionate as last time, even more. That kiss was a long one that left me wanting more. When we broke the kiss we were both panting slightly.

"You wwere gone for two sweeps. Wwe have a lot to catch up on."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm just really busy with work and school but I promise to try and update more often and the most you'll have to wait is gonna be a month at he longest.**

One of his handsome smiles claimed his face thus making him irresistible again. Pressing my body against his I was the one to kiss first this time. After a while of kissing we broke for some air, he started to slip in some tongue when we reconnected. At that point he had me pushed up against a wall and was sliding his hands up and down my sides sending waves of pleasure up my spine. Honestly, I didn't want it to go too far because I didn't think that I was ready for that. But damn! He could make me forget about all that to where I was caught up in the moment.

"Eridan."

"Yeah?"

"C'mon"

I took his hand and led him to one of the two bedrooms he had in his hive.

"Fef?"

I closed the door behind me. My blush was threatening to turn my whole face a deep fuchsia.

"Fef, wwhat are you doin'?"

"…You might want to take it furt)(er. I don't t)(ink t)(at I'm ready for t)(at but, at least we're )(ere if we do go t)(at far."

I sat down next to him on the bed. My heart started to pulse much faster and I was slightly nervous about our current situation.

"Did you really think that I wwould do that if it wwasnt okay wwith you?"

"You mig)(t )(ave c)(anged since I last saw you –Eridan…"

"It's the same Eridan Ampora. Ivve just been missin' my Matesprit a lot more because shes gotten distant."

Sorry…Its just t)(at a lot )(as )(appened."

"its alright hon'."

I looked into his deep purple eyes and started to melt. We both moved in a bit closer after that last sentence. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and I placed a hand on his chest with my other around the back of his neck. He licked my lips asking for entrance. Once they parted he slid his warm tongue into my mouth and messed around with my tongue a bit.

We stuck to making out for a while, but it was starting to get really heated. I was thinking about asking him if he really wanted to do this. My curiosity got the better of me so I ended up blurting out the question.

"-Eridan, d-do you _want_ to, )(ave sex…?"

My question kinda caught him off guard. We were both blushing although, I was probably blushing more than him.

"….."

"-Eridan?"

"…Fef, of course I wwant to have sex wwith you."

"O)(…"

"Wwould _you_ like ta'?"

I didn't think that my voice would be strong enough to answer so I just nodded shyly. I was still unsure, yet I just said that I did want to. My brain was definitely not able to see straight.

"I-it'd be my first time…"

He pulled me closer holding me for a quick moment before sliding my clothes off leaving me in my bra and panties. He looked over me hungrily. I did my part and striped him down to just his boxers. Once we were done with that he held me in his arms and shivers were climbing my spine at the way his lips brushed upon my neck and alternated between biting and sucking.

"You're absolutely shore you wwant this?"

My voice was unsteady but I still replied. "Y-yes, I do."

He resumed sucking on my neck while swiftly undoing the clasp on my bra. As his transitions grew longer it was getting hard for me to contain my moans. He tossed my bra to the side carelessly and slid his hands over my breasts giving them a gentle squeeze. They kept going further down until he was sliding my panties off.

"Damn Fef,you evven hotter wwithout your clothes."

I felt a deep blush creep up onto my cheeks immediately.

"T)(anks –Eridan."

I slid my hands down him pulling his boxers down and off.

"Lets get started."

"I can't wwait."

I was pushed onto the bed gently bracing myself.

I had always heard that sex hurts….It was true. As his bulge entered it was hard for me not to whimper. There was a lot of pressure and it was almost too much for me to handle.

"Agh!"

"It hurts at first huh"

"M-Mhm…."

Once he was in he paused allowing me to get used to the pressure before we continued. I was pleased to find out that the pressure became much more pleasurable after getting over the pain.

He seemed to see that I was ready so he started thrusting-slowly at first but picking up speed after a bit.

"O)(….A)(!"

Eridan adjusted his speed by my 'ohhs' and 'ahhs'. I had noticed that he was slowly going deeper and deeper, at this rate I would have an orgasm sooner than I thought.

"Mmn, -Eridan th-that's really g-good…A)("

Chills were running up my spine more and more and my breathing became ragged as my pleasure was growing. Moans spilled from mouth as I couldn't control them any longer.

"Fef, you're tight, i-its good."

He thrusted harder and harder as my moans were urging him on. It would be a few more thrusts till I would reach my climax. Keeping an even rhythm he thrusted in a way I didn't think was possible and instead of climaxing a while later it was immediate.

"Ag)(! –Eridan f-fuck!"

He thrusted passionately a few more times before he climaxed. His warm cum spread inside me as I moaned with pleasure. He slid out and lied down next to me on the bed.

"That wwas great. I can't believe it wwas your first time Fef, you did great."

"T)(anks, i-it was amazing." My words were spread out because I was trying to catch my breath.

"I wwish I could explain how much I'vve wanted to do that wwith you."

"Sorry I made you wait so long."

"Its fine Fef."

I moved closer to him as her wrapped me up in his arms, I could hear his heart beating in the same rhythm as mine. I closed my eyes.

"I love you –Eridan."

"I lovve you too Fef."

Pulling the covers over the top of us we both started to drift off. I had never felt so safe loved and wanted.

He made me feel like his whole world, just like he was mine.


End file.
